This disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to a gas turbine engine component having a platform trench.
Gas turbine engines typically include a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. In general, during operation, air is pressurized in the compressor section and is mixed with fuel and burned in the combustor section to generate hot combustion gases. The hot combustion gases flow through the turbine section, which extracts energy from the hot combustion gases to power the compressor section and other gas turbine engine loads.
Various components of the gas turbine engine, including but not limited to blades, vanes and blade outer air seals (BOAS), may be subjected to repetitive thermal cycling under widely ranging temperatures and pressures. Therefore, portions of such components may be susceptible to gas ingestion and hot profile migration conditions that create local hot spots on the components. Some components may require dedicated cooling airflow to cool the components during engine operation.